Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cowl structure.
Related Art
As an example of a protector for a cowl louver, FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-86606 illustrates technology related to a protector that includes a rain gutter located further to a vehicle rear side than a rear edge portion of a cowl louver. The protector of this related art includes a location into which a rear edge portion of the cowl louver is fitted, and a location into which a lower edge of a windshield is inserted; and the above-described rain gutter juts out to the vehicle rear side and is disposed at the lower side of the windshield. In such technology, provided that, for example, the rain gutter is set at a position capable of receiving water that has been channeled along a sealing portion between a back face of the windshield and the cowl (not illustrated in FIG. 4 of JP-A No. 2012-86606), and that the rain gutter is set such that water is made to fall from a position offset in the vehicle width direction with respect to a vehicle width direction forming range of an inlet port set at the lower side of a lower end portion of the windshield, the water can be prevented or suppressed from entering the inlet port.
However, in the related art described above, the protector must be attached to the cowl louver and set with the rain gutter, and in cases in which there is a long distance from a rear edge portion of the cowl louver to the sealing portion between the back face of the windshield and the cowl, the protector must jut out by a large amount toward the vehicle rear side. In the case of the related art described above, if, for example, water that has reached a length direction (vehicle width direction) end of the rain gutter travels around to the lower face side of the rain gutter due to surface tension, there is a possibility of the water falling from a vehicle width direction position corresponding to the vehicle width direction forming range of the inlet port.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the embodiments is to provide, with a simple structure, a cowl structure capable of preventing or effectively suppressing intrusion of water into an inlet port set at the lower side of a lower end portion of a windshield.